


Country Roads are Highway to Hell (in Czech)

by Asnazu



Series: Country Roads (Czech verse) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Pre-Series, ich-form
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asnazu/pseuds/Asnazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth už čtvrtým rokem žije ve svém autě na amerických silnicích. Kdesi v Alabamě se setkala se záhadným a okouzlujícím Deanem Winchesterem, zamilovala se a stále na něj vzpomíná. Teď, po třech letech se znovu setkávají, jak toto setkání dopadne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Roads are Highway to Hell (in Czech)

**Author's Note:**

> První moje povídka na toto téma, časem bude i v anglické verzi :)
> 
> Úvodní obrázek:  
> http://nd06.jxs.cz/213/905/70306cd164_98185516_o2.jpg

Svítilo jasné červnové slunce. Pod rukama mi vrněl tátův starý Buick Riviera 1975, který mi pomáhal opravit a který jsem si sama přestříkala na červenou. Okénko jsem měla stažené a vítr mi cuchal dlouhé světle hnědé vlasy se sluncem vyšisovanými melíry. Prsty jsem bubnovala do volantu do rytmu rockové hudby z jedné z tátových starých kazet. Asi před hodinou jsem přejela hranici mezi Indianou a Illinois a mířila stále na západ. Když pojedu tímhle tempem a přespím dnes v autě, zítra odpoledně jsem v Iowě, kde byl můj aktuální cíl. Přede mnou byla jen prázdná dálnice a Buick po ní uháněl závratnou rychlostí. Vracela jsem se domů, po půl roce jsem zase mířila do rodného města. Sice jen na krátkou chvíli, ale vidět zase mámu za to stojí. U teď vím, že se nezdržím dlouho, po tátovi jsem nezdědila jen vášeň k autům a rockové hudbě. Ale hlavně toulavý boty a ten pocit nespoutané svobody, když jsem nad sebou měla nebe, za sebou neznámé město a před sebou prázdnou silnici. V tu chvíli mi bylo nejlépe a byla jsem jemu i své o tři roky straší sestře Hanně nejblíže. Vím, že kdybych zůstala déle, máma by mě přemlouvala, ať se vrátím domů a ať "zatím" pracuji u nich v restauraci. Jenže vím, že ze "zatím" by se stalo "pořád" a to bych nezvládla. Dělat servírku mi nevadí, když je to dočasné, ale dělat to celý život jako máma? Ne, děkuji pěkně, a doma neseženu práci, kterou bych chtěla dělat. Místní autoservis vlastní plešatý arogantní konzervativní blbeček, který si přes břicho nevidí na špičky bot a holka, co se vyzná v motoru je pro něj jen dobrý vtip po ránu. Radši budu jezdit sem a tam po Státech a hledat si vlastní místo. Za ty čtyři roky, co už takhle žiju, jsem poznala spoustu lidí a přátele mám snad v každém státě. Holky z bister, kde jsem pracovala a které mě u sebe nechaly bydlet, abych nemusela spát v autě nebo v motelu. Kluky se kterými jsem strávila dva týdny nebo třeba pár měsíců, než jsem zase jela dál. Žádný z nich ale nebyl "ten" kvůli kterému by stálo za to zůstat napořád. Vlastně jeden byl, jenže ten vede podobný život jako já, pravděpodobnost, že bychom se znovu potkali, je mizivá.

Na zpětném zrcátku se houpal sestřin zlatý přívěšek se znamením štíra a tátův dolar pro štěstí na kožené šňůrce. Ve stojánku přilepeném na palubní desce byla fotka mě, mámy, táty a Hanny. Naše poslední společná fotka, focená na mých šestnáctých narozeninách. Táta odjakživa miloval auta a od malička chtěl jezdit s kamionem. V dospělosti si tenhle sen splnil, jednou když projížděl Iowou, zastavil se v jedné malé restauraci u silnice. Tam potkal mámu, zamiloval se do ní, a když jel příští štaci, jel znovu přes Iowu a vzali se. Když se narodila Hanna, máma chtěla, aby přestal jezdit, měla o něj strach. Ale to táta odmítl, vždycky říkal: _"Jestli mě jednou zabije rychlost nebo kamion, neplačte, protože já se budu usmívat. Protože v tu chvíli budu sám sebou."_  A jednou na podzim, když mi bylo šestnáct, se nevrátil. Vyboural se s kamionem, máma se zhroutila a když ji Hanna oznámila, že začíná taky jezdit s truckem, pohádaly se. Nakonec se ale usmířily a pár let všechno vypadalo skvěle. Hanna hodně volala a čekaly jsme až před restaurací zastaví její červený truck s orlem na dveřích. Vždycky z něj vyskočila blondýnka v kraťasech, kostkované košili a vysokých hnědých botách a voněla dálkami, přesně jako táta. A pak jednou, tři roky po tátově smrti, se nevrátila, nezavolala. Zůstala na silnici jako on. Bylo mi devatenáct a rozhodla jsem se, že chci na chvíli vypadnout z domu, tenkrát jsem nevěděla, že to bude permanentní.

 

_"Chci jen na chvíli vypadnout, na dva měsíce vyrazit někam bez cíle."_  
 _"Nikdo z téhle rodiny už nesedne za volant auta, natož kamionu!" zakřičela na mě rudá vzteky a se slzami v očích. "Nikdo, rozumíš, Anno?"_  
 _"Ale mami - "_  
 _"Už jsem řekla, doma budeš! Najdeš si nějakou práci nebo půjdeš do školy, ale po Americe mi jezdit nebudeš!"_  
 _"Ale mami, já chci jezdit! Nechci ztvrdnout v tomhle městě a nikdy nevytáhnout paty jako ty!"_  
 _"Annabeth Eve Collinsová, takhle se mnou mluvit nebudeš! Říkám ne! Ne, dokud žiješ pod mojí střechou, mladá dámo!"_  
 _"Fajn!" třískla jsem za sebou dveřmi od pokoje._

Ten den, co jsme se pohádaly, jsem se sbalila, vzala všechny svoje úspory a peníze, co mi táta nechal. Nastartovala Buicka a vyrazila nazdařbůh Státy. Trvalo to dva roky, než jsme si s mámou zavolaly a usmířily se. Od té doby si pravidelně voláme, a když jedu kolem, vždy se stavím. Jezdím z jednoho města do druhého, někde zůstanu jen dva týdny, jinde měsíc. Beru brigády servírek, ale jsem radši, když můžu dočasně vzít něco v autoservisu. Když chci ušetřit za motel, přespávám v autě.

 

_"It was 1989, my thoughts were short, my hair was long._  
 _Caught somewhere between a boy and man,"_  začala jsem si zpívat s přehrávačem moji oblíbenou písničku All Summer Long od Kid Rock.  
 _"She was seventeen a she was far from in-between,_  
 _It was summer time in Northern Michigan."_  


 

Michigan, hned to první léto. Jak se jmenoval? West, Wyatt, Willy? Ano Willy, určitě Willy. Pracovali jsme spolu v restauraci v jednom kempu u jezera Michigan. Když po týdnu zjistil, že spím v autě, abych ušetřila za pronájem chatky, vzal mě k sobě. Léto, kdy jsem žila přítomností, sedávali jsme na břehu jezera, vyprávěli si příběhy a smáli se. Byl to fajn kluk s talentem, krásně fotil. Když jsme se na konci léta loučili, říkal, že odjíždí do New Yorku studovat uměleckou školu. Myslím, že ve svém portfoliu kromě fotek květin a vody měl spoustu mých fotek. On a jeho foťák byli jako přilepení vteřiňákem.

 

_"And we were trying different things,_  
 _We were smoking funny things._  
 _Making love out by the lake to our favourite song,_  
 _Sipping whiskey out of bottle, not think 'bout tomorrow._  
 _Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long._  
 _Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long."_

 

Alabama. Autoservis, vojenský sestřih, úžasně zelené oči, hnědé vysoké boty, kožená bunda, rocková hudba, whisky a černý Chevrolet Impala 1967. Nejlepší tři měsíce mého života, tři měsíce s Deanem Wichestrem. Mechanik, který by mohl z fleku fotit pro spodní prádlo. Na jedné straně, ten nejstarostlivější a nejhodnější brácha na světě, na straně druhé sexuální bůh. Potkali jsme se v autoservisu, dokonce jsme bydleli i ve stejném motelu. Myslím, že od střední školy to byl první kluk, kterého jsem vážně milovala. Nebylo to jen chvilkové pobláznění nebo posedlost. Na těch pár kluků, se kterými jsem se na svých cestách zapletla, jsem občas vzpomínala, ale spousta detailů se vytrácela. To neplatilo o Deanovi, pamatovala jsem si barvu jeho očí, vůni, smích, tón hlasu i jeho stisk. Vzpomínala jsem na něj často, i když to byly tři roky. Tehdy pracoval v tom autoservisu, aby se mohl postarat o mladšího bráchu, když je tam jejich otec vysadil a odjel bůhví kam. Dělal, co mohl, aby Samovi nic nechybělo a ještě mu tajně šetřil na vysokou, protože věděl, že tam jednou bude chtít jít. Po večerech hrával po barech poker a kulečník, protože to byl rychlý zisk. Naučil mě to a občas se to hodilo.

 

_Měla jsem hlavu položenou na jeho hrudníku, hladil mě po zádech a já si prohlížela jeho prstýnek, který měl na pravé ruce._  
 _"Nikdy jsi ho nesundal, ani v práci. Má nějakou symboliku?" prolomila jsem příjemné, unavené ticho._  
 _"Patřil mojí mámě," zašeptal, "umřela, když mi byly čtyři roky. Sammy měl jen šest měsíců."_  
 _Zvedla jsem k němu oči, nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale myslím, že jsem zahlédla slzy. Nadzvedla jsem se._  
 _"To je mi líto, promiň," šeptla jsem a letmo ho políbila, "promiň, neměla jsem se ptát."_  
 _"Nevadí, stejně jsem ti to chtěl říct." Chvíli bylo ticho, když jsme se každý ponořili do svých myšlenek. Tak on ztratil mámu, byl ještě malé dítě._  
 _"Takže od tý doby s tátou cestujete? Jen ty, Sam a táta?"_  
 _"Vždycky jsem to byl spíš já a Sammy, táta tam buď nebyl, nebo měl moc práce. A co ty? S mámou nemluvíš, ale co zbytek rodiny?"_  
 _"Se zbytkem rodiny mluvit nemůžu, přestože bych moc chtěla."_  
 _"Proč?" zeptal se._  
 _"Protože jsou mrtví," řekla jsem potichu po chvíli, "táta se zabil v kamionu na silnici někde mezi Blairem a Fremontem v Nebrasce."_  
 _"To je mi líto," objal mě, "kdy se to stalo?"_  
 _"Bylo mi šestnáct, pak začala s kamionem jezdit i moje starší sestra Hanna. Máma to nemohla zpracovat, hodně se o ni bála. Pár let to vypadalo, že všechno bude v pohodě. Jenže pak, asi před rokem, se nevrátila ani Hanna. Rozhodla jsem se, že v tom dusnu žít nemůžu, nastartovala tátův Buick a teď jsem tady."_  
 _"Je mi líto, co se stalo tvému tátovi a sestře, ale jsem rád, že jsi tady." Podívala jsem se na něj, to byla asi ta nejemociálnější věta, kterou mi kdy řekl._  No chick-flick moments  _bylo jeho heslo, ale on slova nepotřeboval. Na to, co chtěl říct, mu stačily oči a objetí._  
 _"Já taky," usmála jsem se a políbila ho._

 

Otevřela jsem branku, zaskřípala do hřbitovního ticha a já vešla dovnitř. Přitáhla jsem si džínovou bundu blíž k tělu. Vždycky se mi zdálo, že na hřbitově je chladněji a méně tam svítí slunce, ani ptáci tam nezpívají. Prošla jsem řadami hrobů, nohy mě automaticky vedly na konec sedmé řady. Na náhrobním kameni byly dvě fotky a dvě jména. "Dylan Ethan Collins" a "Hanna Rebekah Collins".  
"Ahoj," povzdechla jsem si, položila na hrob vázanou kytici a zapálila dvě svíčky. Položila jsem je vedle tří, které už tam stály a sedla si naproti náhrobnímu kameni do tureckého sedu. Myslela jsem, že už jsem se přes to přenesla, hlavně přes tátovu smrt. Myslela jsem si, že už jsem si zvykla na to, že už si s nimi nepromluvím, ale vždycky, když jsem se dívala na ten hrob, to na mě zase dolehlo. Táta měl ještě pár desítek let žít, měl se se mnou radovat z ukončení školy, měl mě jednou vést k oltáři a hrát si s vnoučaty. A Hanna? Ta byla příliš mladá na to, aby zemřela, bylo jí jen 22. Nechali mě tu, oba dva. Děda mi v prvních měsících pořád opakoval:  _"Neplač, časem to nebude tolik bolet. Měli skvělý život, měli rodinu, která je milovala, a dělali věci, které chtěli. To má málo lidí. Jak už kdysi řekl Seneca: 'Život je jako divadelní představení. Nezáleží na tom, jak dlouho trvalo, ale jak dobře bylo zahráno.' Pamatuj si to a všechno bude v pořádku."_  Měl pravdu, vždycky měl. Přitáhla jsem si bundu víc k tělu, skrčila nohy a omotala si ruce kolem kolen. Často jsem na ně vzpomínala, když jsem byla na cestě. Táta vždycky říkal, že řidič kamionu není povolání, ale životní filosofie. Smýšlení člověka, který se neztotožnil se společností, ale je si vědom, že nemůže žít mimo ni. A tak pro ni pracuje, ale zároveň si udržel svoji nezávislost a svobodu. Řidiči kamionů se na svět dívají jinýma očima, protože nikam nepatří nastálo, nejsou součástí všedních a každodenních lidských dramat. Pozorují je z povzdálí. Když projíždí neznámými městy, vnímají problémy i radosti lidí, ale neúčastní se jich. Proto mají větší rozhled, vnímají věci, kterých si ostatní nevšímají, protože celý život neopustili rodné město nebo stát a ani je nenapadlo, že by mohli. Tuto filosofii jsem po něm zdědila.  
Hanna vždycky říkala, že život kamioňáka je sice osamělý, ale že se cítí tak volně a šťastné jako za celý život ne. Nepopírala, že občas je to těžké a že měla pocit, že to nezvládne. Ale věděla, že když zavolá domů, vždycky to zvedne někdo, s kým si bude moct promluvit. A úplně osamělá na svých cestách taky nebyla, mezi řidiči trucků si našla přítele. Vždycky si s Paulem našli místo, kde se jejich štace křížily, aby spolu strávily ty pomíjivé a vzácné okamžiky.  
Vzpomínala jsem, jaké to bylo, když jsme ještě byli všichni. Máma byla vždycky silná, snažila se skrývat strach a smutek, když byl táta pryč a dařilo se jí to, dokud jsme byly malé. A pak prošel těmi dveřmi, těžké boty zaduněly na parketách a v ruce třímal džínovou bundu. Máma se rozzářila, její úsměv byl opravdový a ten oheň v jejích očích…byla šťastná, bylo vidět, jak moc ho milovala. Vzpomínám, že když mě stiskl v náručí, vždycky jsem cítila vůni dálek, benzin, motorový olej, pot a cigaretový kouř a byla to ta nejlepší vůně na světě. Když zemřel, máma se snažila být silná, ale převálcovalo ji to, naprosto se zhroutila.  
Vzpomínám, že Hanna voněla úplně stejně jako on, jen místo silného cigaretového kouře vůni benzinu, motorového oleje a potu doplňoval její květinový parfém.

 

Když jsem opouštěla hřbitov a zavírala za sebou bránu, už se rychle stmívalo. Mířila jsem ke svému autu, když jsem si všimla, že za ním stojí černý Chevrolet Impala 1967. Auto, které jsem už dlouho neviděla, naposledy před třemi lety.

 

_Zavřel kufr a zamířil ke mně._  
 _"Kam míříte?" zeptala jsem se._  
 _"Nevím," zamručel, "táta chce, abychom zítra byli u Bobbyho. Bůh ví, kam nás potom požene. A co ty, zůstaneš tady? Věděl bych, kde tě hledat."_  
 _"Ne," zavrtěla jsem hlavou a přistoupila blíž k němu. Zvedla jsem mu límec kožené bundy a vepředu ho ohnula. "Jediný důvod, proč tu zůstávat právě odjíždí. Takže ne, pojedu dál."_  
 _"Kam?" zeptal se a objal mě kolem pasu._  
 _"Ještě nevím, možná někam na sever. Ale každopádně - každý rok kolem 5. června a 12. listopadu budu v Toledu v Iowě. A ať už děláš cokoli, nenech se zavřít a hlavně se nenech zabít."_  
 _"Budu si to pamatovat." Sehnul se a políbil mě. Potom mě stiskl v náručí._  
 _"Budeš mi chybět," zašeptala jsem._  
 _"Ty mě taky." Pustil mě a vyrazil k autu, zavřel za sebou dveře a já se ještě nahnula do otevřeného okna._  
 _"Ahoj, Same," natáhla jsem ruku a mladší z bratrů, který byl ovšem už stejně vysoký jako Dean, mi ji stiskl._  
 _"Ahoj, Annabeth, rád jsem tě poznal."_  
 _"Já tebe taky, dávejte na sebe pozor."_  
 _"Najdu si tě," řekl ještě Dean a naposledy mě letmo políbil._  
 _"To doufám," usmála jsem se, "tak jeďte, ať nemáte průšvih." Poklepala jsem na kapotu auta a motor ožil._  
 _"Opatruj se, Ann." To byla poslední slova, co jsem od něj slyšela. Ještě mi zamávali a pak mi červená zadní světla zmizela za zatáčkou._

 

Auto mělo zvednuté víko od kufru a někdo v něm přerovnával věci. Změnila jsem směr a místo ke svému autu, zamířila k tomu černému.  
"Dean? Dean Winchester?" Ozvala se rána a zaúpění. Pak se vyklonil kluk, kterého jsem neviděla tři roky, a mnul si temeno hlavy. Když mě uviděl, rozzářily se mu oči.  
"Annabeth?" Přikývla jsem. Usmál se, s bouchnutím zavřel kufr a natáhl ke mně ruce.  
"Ahoj, dlouho jsme se neviděli," řekl, když mě objímal. Měl na sobě džíny, tytéž boty a pořád tu samou koženou bundu, ve které jsem ho viděla odjíždět. Dokonce i voněl úplně stejně - deodorant, kůže, motorový olej a něco, co byl čistě Dean.  
"Ano, tři roky," připomněla jsem, "voníš pořád stejně."  
"Ty taky," zasmál se, když mě držel na délku paží, by si mě mohl prohlédnout. "Co tady děláš?"  
"Já? Je to moje rodné město," zasmála jsem se.  
"Já vím, já myslím, jako co děláš  _tady_ ," rozhlédl se kolem. Vypadal, jako kdybych ho při něčem vyrušila.  
"Byla jsem za tátou a za sestrou," kývla jsem směrem k hřbitovu, "co tu děláš ty?"  
"Já? Mám tu ve městě práci. Něco se mi uvolnilo v kufru, tak jsem tu zastavil. Jsem rád, že jsem na tebe narazil."  
"Já taky, nezajdeme někam na večeři? Znám tu jednu super restauraci," usmála jsem se.  
"Proč ne? Jedu za tebou."

 

Zastavili jsme na parkovišti, které bylo až na čtyři kamiony prázdné. Do tmy zářil červený neonový nápis  _"Otevřeno"_  a uvnitř bylo docela prázdno.  
"Nepracuje tu náhodou tvoje máma?"  
"Ano, znám tu každou kachličku, víceméně jsem tu vyrostla," usmála jsem se.  
"Takže… už spolu mluvíte?" zeptal se opatrně.  
"Jo, usmířily jsme se před dvěma lety, pojď," vzala jsem ho za ruku a táhla ho ke dveřím, "mají skvělý burgery a taky pivo."  
"Pamatuješ si, co na mě platí," zasmál se a otevřel mi dveře.

 

U kasy stála blondýna ve žluté uniformě servírky a ukládala dovnitř peníze. Slyšela otevřít dveře, ale nezvedla hlavu.  
"Nicole," šťouchla do ní její tmavovlasá kolegyně, "Annabeth je tady." Rychle zvedla hlavu, byla to pravda. U dveří stála její mladší dcera. Hnědovláska v džínových kraťasech, modré kostkované košili a džínové bundě. Nebyla sama, za ní vešel pohledný mladý muž v džínách, černém triku a hnědé kožené bundě. Bylo očividné, že přišli spolu. O tom, že se důvěrně znají, Saru přesvědčily jeho ruce na bocích její dcery. Trochu ji píchlo u srdce při představě, že Anna má přítele a ona o něm neslyšela. Ještě víc ji ale vadilo, že vypadal jako jeden z těch kluků, před kterým padne na kolena každá. Měla o svou dceru starost.

 

Vešla jsem dovnitř první, rozhlédla jsem se po známé místnosti. Naproti dveřím stál dlouhý barový stůl z tmavého dřeva a kolem něj dřevěné barové židle s tmavomodrým polstrováním. Podél oken z obou stran dveří stála řada stolů s modrými květovanými ubrusy a koženými lavicemi. Podlahu tvořily zašlé bílé kachličky, po kterých klapaly podpatky servírek a stěny měly nažloutlou barvu. Všude byly rozvěšené staré poznávací značky, fotky trucků a starých amerických aut a plakáty z padesátých a šedesátých let. Za barem stály dvě prosklené skříně, v jedné byly různorodé sklenice a ve druhé zabudovaná lednička na alkoholické i nealkoholické nápoje. Mezi skříněmi viselo velké zrcadlo a pod ním stará dopravní značka označující silnici č. 63, která prochází Toledem. Na pravé straně baru byl výčep a na opačné kasa. Vlevo od baru se právě rozletěly dveře do kuchyně a vpustily do místnosti vůni pečeného masa. Nic se nezměnilo od té doby, kdy jsem tu byla naposledy. U kasy jsem zahlédla mámu. Ucítila jsem Deanovy ruce na svých bocích, jak mě směroval k prázdnému stolu, který vybral. Poskočilo mi srdce, nezapomněl na těch pár měsíců, co jsme spolu byli. Vzpomínal na mě jako já na něj? Nebo to bylo je přátelské gesto? Sedli jsme si ke stolu a hned u nás byla máma.  
"Annabeth!"  
"Mami!" usmála jsem se a objala ji.  
"Co je nového? Jak se máš?" chrlila ze sebe jednu otázku za druhou.  
"Mami," zasmála jsem se, "od včera, kdy jsi mi volala, se nic nezměnilo. Jo, mami, tohle Dean. Deane moje máma."  
"Těší mě," zvedl se a nabídl mámě ruku, "paní Collinsová." Ruku přijala a pak se zeptala:  
"Tak co si dáte?"

 

Zašla jsem za mámou ke kase.  
"Mami, my už půjdeme."  
"Půjdete? Kam?" zeptala se zvláštním leskem v očích. Nedokázala jsem si ho vysvětlit.  
"Říkali jsme si, že si zajdeme do baru na kulečník. Přece jen jsme se dlouho neviděli, takže na mě možná ani nečekej. Asi přijdu až k ránu. Tak ahoj."  
"Počkej, Anno," vzala mě za ruku a zadívala se na mě, "znáš ho dobře?"  
"Deana?" ohlédla jsem se. Seděl u stolu a zamyšleně hleděl do telefonu. "Jo, znám. Strávili jsme spolu tři krásný měsíce. Podívej, mami, jsou to tři roky, co jsme se viděli. A on si pořád pamatuje moje příjmení, pamatuje si, že jsme přišli o tátu i o Hannu. Říkal, že doufal, že mě tu potká, samotnému mu došlo, že tu nejspíš budeš pracovat. Já o něm toho taky dost vím, takže ano, znám."  
"A víš určitě, že ti něco netají?" Zasmála jsem se. Jak absurdní otázka. Jestli mi něco netají? Ty záhadné rozhovory, které vedl se svým otcem nebo strýcem. Nebo ta sůl na okenních parapetech a u prahů. Nikdy jsem se neptala, mně osobně to neubližovalo a tak jsem to neřešila.  
"Ovšemže mi něco tají. Všichni máme nějaké tajemství. Ale ať je to cokoli, vím, že mi to tají, protože si myslí, že mě tím chrání. Neměj strach," objala jsem ji a znovu nasála tu vůni, na kterou jsem si vzpomínala z dětství. Vždycky voněla po hamburgerech. "Věř mi."  
"Dávej na sebe pozor. Ahoj."  
"Ahoj, mami." Když jsem došla ke stolu, Dean zaklapl mobil a rozzářil se úsměvem.  
"Tak jdeme?" Přikývla jsem.

 

Neuspořádaně rozestavěné stoly byly téměř všechny obsazené. U baru bylo narváno a barmanka, ve které jsem poznala bývalou spolužačku Terru, měla plné ruce práce. Do čilého ruchu, opileckých výkřiků a jásání od stolu, kde se hrál poker, cinkaly sklenice a hrála hudba z jukeboxu, která stejně nebyla slyšet. Vlevo jsem viděla potemnělý prostor kulečníkové místnosti.  
"Co si dáš?" křikla jsem na Deana. Hodil hlavou směrem k baru, položil mi ruku na kříž a tlačil mě před sebou.  
"Dvě piva," zvýšil hlas, aby překřičel hlasitý smích mladého páru vedle nás. Barmanka kývla na znamení, že slyšela a otočila se do lednice.  
"Jéé, ahoj, Annabeth," vykřikla, když si mě všimla ve chvíli, kdy podávala Deanovi láhve. Blesklo jí v očích, když si všimla Deanovy ruky kolem pasu. Je jasné, že zítra o něm bude vědět celé město.  
"Ahoj, Terro," usmála jsem se s poněkud předstíraným nadšením, "můžeme si zahrát kulečník?"  
"Jasně. Máte drobný? Mám vám tam jít rozsvítit?"  
"My to zvládneme, díky."

 

Rozehrávala jsem, bílá koule s třeskotem rozstřelila pevně uspořádané seskupení koulí. Plná červená spadla do pravého rohu. Když jsem se skláněla k dalšímu šťouchu, zeptala jsem se.  
"Chtěl jsi někomu volat?"  
"Cože?" zavrtěl zmateně hlavou.  
"Tam v restauraci, vyrušila jsem tě. Chtěl jsi někomu volat?"  
"Ne, to jen…Ale nic. Na tom nezáleží."  
"Mně ano," opřela jsem se o stůl a čekala na odpověď.  
"Dělám to často, koukám na Samovo číslo. Ale nikdy jsem nenašel odvahu zavolat."  
"Proč? Stalo se něco?"  
"Odjel na vysokou."  
"Vážně? Ale to je přece dobře, ne? Vždyť jsi vždycky chtěl, aby tam šel. Nebo ne?"  
"Jo, chtěl. Ale víš, ono…je to složitý. Pohádali se s tátou, vyhodil ho. Mám pocit, že kdybych mu zavolal, tak ho stáhnu zpátky. Teď je nejspíš nejšťastnější v životě, je normální. Nebudu mu to kazit."  
"A nechybí ti?" zeptala jsem se. Podíval se na mě, v očích se mu zračil smutek. Místo odpovědi rozstřelil koule na stole s větší razantností, než bylo nutné.  
"A co ty? Už víš, jak to bylo s tátou a se sestrou?" Nadechla jsem se, opřela tágo a stůl a sedla si na okraj stolu. Slyšela jsem ho, jak se přesunul, za okamžik se mi jeho boty objevily v zorném poli. Chvíli jsem sledovala podlahu a pohybovala nohama. Zvedla jsem k němu oči, starostlivě se na mě díval.  
"Víš, Deane," odmlčela jsem se, "myslím si, že to nebyla nehoda, ani u jednoho. Táta byl ten nejlepší řidič ve Státech, on a jeho kamion byli jako jedna duše. Nevadil mu déšť, nárazové větry, kroupy ani přívalové deště. Mohl jezdit v mrazu a sněhu, blizardech, s ničím neměl problém. Nikdy neboural, ani s osobákem, natož s kamionem. Nikdy nedostal smyk, až do té osudné noci. V Nebrasce pršelo, nic co by nezvládl. Říkali, že dostal smyk, skončil na střeše v příkopě. Prý by to měl přežít, ale až teď z nich vypadlo, že měl zranění odpovídající srážce." Během toho, jak jsem mluvila, mi položil ruku na stehno a nepatrně mě hladil. To bylo jeho vyjádření soucitu.  
"Srážce?"  
"S jiným kamionem, jenže on byl na silnici sám. Nejdivnější na tom ale je, že na té samé silnici přišla o život i Hanna. O tři roky později, pršelo, jako tehdy a stalo se jí totéž. To není náhoda, buď jim někdo udělal něco s auty, nebo je někdo srazil a ujel."  
"Kde se to stalo?" zeptal se a vytáhl mobil.  
"V Nebrasce, silnice č. 91, mezi Blairem a Fremontem. Proč?"  
"Jen tak," rychle naťukal něco do telefonu a zaklapl ho, "potom se na to podívám. Tak co, jdeme hrát?"  
"Jo, jasně," bylo mi jasně, že mě chce rozptýlit a byla jsem mu za to vděčná, protože to na mě zase začalo doléhat. "Porazím tě."  
"Zase si tolik nevěř," zasmál se a sundal mě ze stolu. Vyhrála jsem tři hry z pěti.  
"Jsi vážně dobrá, nepamatuju si, že by ti to tehdy tolik šlo."  
"Učil mě ten nejlepší."  
"Vážně?" pyšně se nafoukl, " a co poker? Ještě ho hraješ?" "No jasně, už jsem si s ním pár stovek vydělala."  
"Ty jsi dokonalá, posloucháš rockovou hudbu, vyznáš se vautech, hraješ kulečník a poker. Kde jsi byla celou tu dobu?"  
"Věděl jsi, kde mě najdeš, kde jsi byl ty?" zeptala jsem se s trochu uraženým podtónem v hlase.  
"Promiň," sklonil provinile hlavu, "vždycky do toho něco přišlo. Táta byl zraněnej, tak jsem práci musel dodělat já, pak jsem byl moc daleko na to, abych to sem stihl, pak jsem měl zase zlomenou nohu, takže řízení nepřipadalo v úvahu. A v　ostatních případech se do toho nacpala práce."  
"Když mluvíš o práci, říkal jsi, že tu nějakou máš. Na jak dlouho?"  
"Už potřebuju jen pár hodin." Sklonila jsem hlavu, abych zakryla smutek, který se mi musel odrazit v očích a ve tváři.  
"Takže zítra nebo pozítří zase zmizíš," povzdechla jsem si.  
"Ne, když nebudeš chtít." S nadějí jsem zvedla hlavu.  
"Cože? Ty by si tu zůstal?"  
" _Ann_ ," srdce mi poskočilo nad tou zkráceninou mého jména, kterou používal jen on. Všichni mi říkali Annabeth nebo Anno nebo Annie, ale Ann mi říkal vždycky jen on. "po třech letech jsem tě zase našel, myslíš, že tě chci nechat jen tak odejít. Jestli chceš, abych zůstal, zůstanu. Alespoň do té doby než - "  
"Než se objeví práce, já vím," přikývla jsem.  
" _Akutní_  práce, kterou nemůže udělat nikdo jiný. Ale to budeme řešit, až to přijde. Myslím, že teď bychom si měli zopakovat pár věcí. Co myslíš?" přitáhl si mě k sobě a stiskl v náručí.  
"Přežije tvoje máma, že se dneska nevrátíš domů a strávíš noc v motelovým pokoji cizího muže?" zašeptal mi od ucha.  
"Bude muset," vydechla jsem, položila jsem ruce na jeho hrudník a natáhla se pro polibek.

 

Pozdě v noci jsem se probudila, byla jsem v posteli sama. Jeho půlka postele byla studená, takže musel odejít už před dlouhou dobou. Než jsem se stihla zvednout, zaslechla jsem venku motor auta, nezaměnitelné vrnění Impaly. Přivřela jsem oči a dělala, že spím. Co nejtišeji se snažil odemykat dveře, potichu za sebou zavřel a všimla jsem si, že si dával pozor, aby neporušil pruh soli u dveří. Svlékl se a zavřel za sebou dveře koupelny. Pár minut ke mně doléhaly zvuky tekoucí vody. Když vklouzl zpátky do postele, objal mě tak jako když jsme usínali a přikryl mě. Přitulila jsem se k němu, a přestože se sprchoval, cítila jsem z něj pot, hlínu, benzín a oheň. Zajímalo by mě, co dělal. Táborák to asi nebyl.

 

Když jsem se ráno probudila, slyšela jsem ho telefonovat. Neotevřela jsem oči a jen poslouchala jeho hlas.  
"Ahoj, Bobby. Ne, nic mi není. Je to hotový, nic těžkýho, přesně jak jsi říkal. Pořád v Toledu. Poslyš, nemohl bys požádat tátu nebo Rufuse nebo Tamaru? Já…něco tu mám," zpod víček jsem viděla, že se otočil a pozoroval mě. "Ne, nejde o práci, tohle město je čistý jako lilie. Jen potřebuju na chvíli volno. Mohl bys pro mě něco udělat," ztišil hlas a zase se otočil, "mohl by ses kouknout na silnici č. 91 mezi Blairem a Fremontem v Nebrasce?" Otevřela jsem oči a posadila se. "Jo, myslím, že tam něco je. Mluvil jsem s někým, kdo tam hodně ztratil. Díky, Bobby. Ahoj." Zaklapl mobil a otočil se.  
"Ahoj," přešel k posteli a sedl si vedle mě.  
"Ahoj, co tam je?" zeptala jsem se.  
"Kde?"  
"V Nebrasce."  
"Aha," povzdechl si, "doufal jsem, že to vyřídím dřív, než se probudíš. Práce, myslím, že je tam práce."  
"Na kusu silnice?" nadzvedla jsem obočí, "co vlastně děláš?"  
"Dneska ne, dobře? Řeknu ti to, ale ne dneska. Nejspíš by si na mě chtěla zavolat doktory nebo policajty."  
"Není to ilegální, že ne?"  
"Ne... teda ta věc sama o sobě ilegální není. Vlastně to lidem dost pomáhá, ale některé věci, které kvůli tomu musím udělat, nejsou v souladu se zákonem. Stačí ti to takhle?"  
"Dobře, pokud nejsi nájemný vrah, tak je mi to jedno."

 

Příští dva týdny jsme strávili spolu v Toledu. Dopoledne jsem byla s mámou, povídaly jsme si, pekly spolu, vařily a smály se nad vzpomínkami, které se nám vybavily při prohlížení fotek. Odpoledne a noci jsem trávila s Deanem, kdybych ho dopoledne přece jen hledala, nejspíš bych ho našla v knihovně v záplavě starých knih nebo u auta. Odpoledne jsme se procházeli nebo jeli k jezeru, hráli kulečník a poker nebo jsme třeba vůbec nevylezli z postele.

 

Vzbudila jsem se sama, pootevřeným oknem dovnitř proudil letní vzduch a zatažené závěsy se vlnily ve větru. Musel být pryč už nějakou dobu, asi jel pro snídani a kávu, jako každé ráno. Vzala jsem si nočního stolku knížku a začetla se. Asi po deseti minutách jsem venku zaslechla jeho auto. Bouchly dveře, ale klíč v zámku nezarachotil. Zůstal stát venku a telefonoval, slyšela jsem slovo od slova. Díky oknu, ale i díky tomu, že motelové stěny nebyly příliš silné.  
"Díky, Bobby, cože? Ne, jasně, že to tam ještě prověřím, přece se nepoženu proti něčemu, čím si nejsem stoprocentně jistý. Jasně, že dám vědět. Ne, nemluvil. Jde o to, že…že nevím, jestli je naštvaný jen na tátu nebo i na mě. Navíc, je šťastnej, viděl jsem ho, živý a zdravý a s malou blondýnkou pověšenou na ruce. Pokud bude poslouchat svoje instinkty, tak bude i v bezpečí. Dostal se ven, nechci ho stáhnout zpátky. Jasně, dám, ty taky. A Bobby? Díky." Potom zarachotily klíče v　zámku a on vešel dovnitř. V jedné ruce tácek s kafem a v zubech držel papírový sáček.  
"Dobré ráno, Růženko," zasmál se, když odložil náklad na stůl.  
"Chceš odjet, že jo? Takže už došlo na práci?"  
"Promiň, ale tohle nemůžu nechat být nebo to hodit na někoho jinýho. Tohle je moje osobní bitva, dlužím to někomu, na kom mi záleží."  
"Kde?" zamumlala jsem a prstem zvětšovala díru v motelovém povlečení, "Kam mi zmizíš?"  
"Nebraska, Blair."  
"Nebraska?" zopakovala jsem zmateně, "Blair? Mluvíš o  _té_  silnici? Té, kde táta a Hanna umřeli?"  
"Chytrá holka," usmál se. Dluží to někomu, na kom mu záleží. Někomu, Nebraska, silnice 91, mně? Dluží to mně? Řekl, že mu na mě záleží, ne že bych to nevěděla z toho, jak se chová, ale nikdy to neřekl.  
"Jedu s tebou," vyhrkla jsem. Nenechám ho zase zmizet, ne teď když to doopravdy řekl. Ne když jde o  _tuhle_  věc.  
"Cože?" tuhle reakci asi nečekal.  
"Jedu s tebou," zopakovala jsem, "vezmi mě sebou, prosím. Nebudu ti kecat do práce, dokonce se ani nebudu ptát, co ta  _práce_  obnáší. Jen mě vezmi sebou, nechci zase tři roky čekat, jestli na tebe náhodou někde nenarazím."  
"Proč bys vůbec chtěla někam se mnou jet?"  
"Slyšel jsi, nechci čekat, než se zase objevíš. Navíc tu jde o tátu a Hannu, ať děláš cokoli, chci tam být." Sedl si vedle mě na postel a vzal mě za ruku.  
"Proč mi tolik věříš?" zadíval se mi do očí.  
"Prostě věřím, mám tě ráda, myslím, že tě znám. Alespoň tvůj brácha říkal, že si se mi otevřel, že toho o tobě vím tolik jako rodina. Očividně ty věříš mně, tak nevím proč bych neměla věřit já tobě."  
"Nikdy jsem ti nedal důvod, aby si mi tolik věřila. Spíš jsem ti dal důvody k opaku."  
"Myslíš to, že trávíš celý dny v knihovně, přestože bezpečně vím, že jediná kniha, kterou jsi kdy dobrovolně přečetl bylo  _Jak jsem vyhrál válku,_  a to jen protože jsem ti slíbila, že tě to bude bavit?"  
"Třeba."  
"Nebo myslíš tu sůl u oken a dveří? Nebo snad ty podivný rozhovory s otcem a strýcem? Přestože ses hodně snažil, občas jsem slyšela věci jako lov, vykopat, spálit, kulky a svěcená voda. A neříkám, že mě to zpočátku neděsilo nebo alespoň nepřekvapilo. Ale jugment-free-zone," zvedla jse ruce v obranném gestu.  
"Neměla by si to brát tak v pohodě, ne že bych nebyl rád. Jen… není to normální, čekal bych, že budeš vyšilovat."  
"Jo, není to normální, ale podívej se na mě. Holka, co sama jezdí po Státech a opravuje auta? Nejsem normální. Nebo jsi měl na mysli spíš tohle?" překulila jsem se přes postel a sáhla pod jeho polštář. Slyšela jsem ho zalapat po dechu, a když jsem se otočila, jeho zelené oči rozšířené strachem sledovaly moji ruku, ve které jsem třímala jeho stříbrný Colt MK IV.  
"Jak…jak - ?"  
"Asi před třemi dny jsem tam omylem sáhla a tohle našla. Pak jsem vypozorovala, že každé ráno, když odcházíš, ta zbraň mizí a večer se zase vrací. Takže ji nosíš sebou."  
"A ty jsi neutekla? Normálně jsi se mnou večer zase vlezla do postele?" v očích se mu zračil čistý úžas.  
"Mířil jsi s ní snad někdy na mě? Ne. A nebudu ti lhát, že mě představa, že máš pod polštářem zbraň, nevzrušovala. To, že ji můžeš kdykoli vytáhnout a střílet na to, co tě ohrozí, je vlastně docela sexy. Ale o to tu teď nejde. Mám pocit, že se něčeho bojíš. Čeho?"  
"Tam venku je spousta věcí, kterých by se člověk měl bát. Věcí proti, kterým bojuju a ostatní ani neví, že zachraňuju jejich zadky."  
"Dobře, o jakých věcech mluvíš?" A tehdy mi to řekl. O tom, co dělá. O tom, co se stalo jejich matce, že ji zabilo cosi nadpřirozeného, když bylo jeho bratrovi šest měsíců. O tom, že vynesl svého bratra z jejich hořícího domu a od té doby je jeho bezpečí ta nejdůležitější věc na světě. O tom, že jejich otec to něco začal lovit, a vychoval je v tom. Vychoval z nich lovce, schopné sejmout všechny ty věci, o kterých jsem si myslela, že existují jen v pohádkách a hororech. Upíry, vlkodlaky, wendiga, shapeshiftery, démony a duchy. O tom, jak jezdí nazdařbůh Státy, nikde nemá domov a likviduje jedno monstrum za druhým. O tom, že má falešný průkazy a že dělá podvody s kreditkama, aby měl nějaké peníze, protože za tuhle práci žádný plat není. O tom, že tak často měl chuť s tím seknout, ale pak se objevil další případ a on jel radši zachraňovat lidi než, aby si pak vyčítal jejich smrt. O tom, že má v kufru arzenál, za který by se nemusela stydět ani armáda a že ho zatkli a utekl ze stanice tolikrát, že to ani nespočítá. O tom, co to vlastně obnáší lovit nadpřirozeno - mrtvoly a že způsoby likvidace duchů nejsou úplně podle etiky, když musíte vykopat jejich hrob. A možná jsem se v tu chvíli měla otočit a utéct, utéct a už se nevrátit, dělat, že jsem to nikdy neslyšela. A možná jsem to měla udělat už ve chvíli, kdy jsem našla tu zbraň nebo potom, když mi ukázal kufr auta. Byly v něm zbraně různých typů a velikostí, železné, stříbrné kulky a kulky plněné kamennou solí a mačety a nože. Falešné průkazy a železné tyče, lopata a pytle soli a svěcená voda. A EMF, který zaznamenával přítomnost nadpřirozena a deník s latinskými zaříkadly a rituály a divnými symboly. Možná jsem se měla otočit a odejít, ale neudělala jsem to. Jen jsem si ho přitáhla blíž a nechala ho, aby si položil hlavu na moje břicho, zatímco mi to všechno říkal. A já jsem poslouchala a vklouzla prsty do jeho krátkých vlasů a nechala ho mluvit. Věděla jsem, že to bylo poprvé, kdy tyhle věci řekl nahlas a nechala jsem ho. Vděčná, že mi věří na tolik, že mi to řekl. A když skončil, řekla jsem mu, že pojedu s ním. Že chci jet s ním. A on zmateně souhlasil a já byla ráda. Protože, bože, tenhle kluk je hrdina a nikdo to o něm neví. Musí vědět, že někdo mu za to, co pro svět on a všichni ostatní lovci dělají, je vděčný.

 

Hodila jsem svoji tašku do kufru vedle té jeho, naposledy objala mámu a poklepala na kapotu svého Buicka.  
"Dávej mi tady na něj pozor," řekla jsem a zamávala jí.  
"Opatruj se, Anno," řekla, když jsem za sebou zabouchla černé dveře Impaly.  
"Neboj, mami, budu, taky na sebe dávej pozor. Zavolám ti."  
"Těšilo mě, madam," natáhl se přese mě Dean a potřásl mámě rukou.  
"Mně taky, dávej na ni pozor."  
¨ "Rozkaz," zasalutoval a nastartoval motor. Ještě jsem mámě zamávala a pak se zadívala na silnici před sebou.  
"Víš, že kdykoli můžeš odejít, že ano? Nebudu se vůbec divit, když to na tebe bude moc. Nevychovali tě tak. Vážně, kdykoli řekneš, odvezu tě zpátky domů."  
"Já vím," usmála jsem se a letmo ho políbila. Podívala jsem se zokna, svítilo pozdní červnové slunce, vítr mi cuchal dlouhé světle hnědé vlasy se sluncem vyšisovanými melíry. Za čtyři roky, co sama jezdím sem a tam jsem nenašla svoje místo, třeba ho najdu teď. V neuvěřitelném rodinném podniku po Deanově boku. Sevřela jsem v pěsti sestřin zlatý přívěšek se znamením štíra a tátův dolar pro štěstí a věděla, že všechno je tak, jak má být. S prvními tóny kytary, které se linuly z rádia, jsem si uvědomila, že to nebyla chytrá volba. Ale bylo mi to fuk, měla jsem vedle sebe toho nejstarostlivějšího kluka na světě, který se znovu chystal spasit svět, a věděla jsem, že tentokrát mi nebude nic tajit. A možná to byla vážně cesta do pekel, přesně, jak se teď rozléhalo autem, ale mně na tom nezáleželo…


End file.
